


Anatomy Lesson

by superlesbianturbo5000



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Anatomy, F/F, Figure Drawing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Studying, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlesbianturbo5000/pseuds/superlesbianturbo5000
Summary: Rapunzel takes a good, long look at Cassandra.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I had no particular time frame in mind for this. Heavily inspired by a conversation with a friend of mine.

“It’s just…. so cute!”

Cassandra scoffed at Rapunzel’s compliment. “It’s _not._ ” 

“ _You’re_ cute.” Rapunzel planted a kiss on the inside of Cass’s knee from where she was lounging between her legs. 

Cassandra frowned and looked away, blushing fiercely. She began to close her legs, embarrassed, but Rapunzel’s hand shot out to wrap around her ankle. The other rubbed soothing circles in the soft skin so close to Cass’s vulva, encouraging her to spread wider. 

Rapunzel pulled herself to settle closer, eyes flicking up to Cass’s half-mortified, half-aroused expression, before returning to study the wet pink folds in front of her. “Cass?”

“Hm-huh?” She stuttered. 

“Is it alright if I…” Rapunzel reached out, pressing her thumb gently on Cass’s labia. Cass’s lip quivered as Rapunzel slowly pulled her open, and she let out an embarrassing squeak. Rapunzel bit her lip to suppress her smirk- _cute_ \- and noted the subtle twitch of Cass’s sex. 

Exploring was what her princess liked best. Cass is vaguely reminded of the first time Rapunzel had gotten her out of her shirt. Rapunzel touched and fondled for what felt like _ages_ , then when she finally used her mouth… well. Cass can be patient. She knew Rapunzel would take care of her. 

A loud keen tears from her throat before she can swallow it as her Raps swipes a finger over her clitoral hood. She stops to once again caress Cass’s inner thigh, and sweetly asks, “Are you okay? I can stop-“

“No!” Cass cleared her throat. “It’s really alright.” She adjusted her feet on the bed, giving Raps a better view. It was fine, she was an artist. This was just a visual-learner thing. 

“It’s just, I haven’t really looked at yours properly like this before.” Raps grinned as she spoke. 

“You have one too, you know.” Cass muttered. 

“I know, I know! This is different!” Rapunzel massaged her girlfriend’s labia, noticing the glistening of her arousal. She had seen it before, of course, but they had never slowed down enough for her to really observe. “Could you hold… I wanna go get my sketchbook!”

“Raps, _please._ ” Cass winced at the crack in her voice. The excitement in her eyes was cute, but Cass wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take before she got desperate. 

The exposure was making her hotter by the second. 

“Fine, fine. I wanna keep looking at you, though.” She looked up at Cass’s low growl. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Cassandra huffed and gripped the sheets. The princess traced her finger around the contours of the skin. She committed them to memory, to draw later. Rapunzel placed both her thumbs on the outer lips and stretched even wider, shifting the skin and giving Cass infuriatingly little stimulation. The air in this room felt cold on her exposed skin. She rested her head back on the headboard, eyes closed, as Rapunzel prodded and pulled at her. She felt herself tremble and flutter as Raps ghosted her fingers over soft fair skin. 

_Amazing…_ Rapunzel marveled at the pink hues, the way Cass responded to her soft touches. She placed the pad of her thumb over Cass’s entrance, pressing but not breaching. Cass’s whole body trembled and her hips followed the movement of Rapunzel’s finger to guide it to her clit. She traced slow circles around the nub, watching every twitch and shift that she could see. _I’ve teased her enough, I think._

Cass’s eyes shot open as she felt the hot muscle of Rapunzel’s tongue run the length of her slit. She let out a choked gasp. Rapunzel gave her a cheeky wink as she placed a sweet kiss over her clitoris. Cass’s blush darkened and shaded her shoulders at the sight of Rapunzel’s gaze. Her hand came to grip the princess’s hair and her hips rocked slowly against her mouth. 

Cass was far too worked up at this point to care about her dignity much. Rapunzel lapped eagerly and Cass let out a strangled cry. She bit her lip at the buzz of Rapunzel’s chuckling. Rapunzel pressed the tip of her pointer finger inside of her girlfriend, enjoying the warmth and velvet wetness. She nibbled on some of the outer skin, and pulled her clit into her mouth. She was gentle on Cass, her sensitive knight. 

“Raps…”. Cass groaned. Rapunzel focused on her rhythmic licking and sucking as Cass came apart in her hands. Her breathing got heavier and louder. Cass came with a gasp, flooding Rapunzel’s mouth. Rapunzel lapped up what she could, cleaning Cass’s shuddering legs. 

She lifted herself up from between Cass’s legs, giving her a kiss on her lips. Cass was splayed out, boneless like a rag doll, and Rapunzel settled under her arm. Cass took a deep, shuddering breath and planted a kiss on Rapunzel’s temple. 

“How was the anatomy lesson?” 

Rapunzel laughed and snuggled closer. “I might need to study a little more.”


End file.
